Pokémon Rift
by ODROverdrive
Summary: Team Rocket took legendary Pokémon Galebi hostage, and tried to steal his power, but it backfires, creating a dimensional rift, sucking in any and everything it could, even Ash's Pikachu. Now, how can we get him as well as all the other Pokémon back to their world...


**The following is a non profit, fan fiction interpretation. Pokémon is owned by The Pokémon Company, Game Freak, Nintendo, and Satoshi Tajiri. Please support the official release.**

_"Pikachu! Thundershock attack! Go!" Pikachu hopped in the air. "Pika chuuuuu!" He shot a lightening bolt towards Team Rocket's executives Jessie and James, who hopped out of the way, just in time. "Give up twerp! With the power of Galebi, we'll be able to travel through dimensions and conquer, bringing a new intergalactic order of Team Rocket!" screamed Jessie, maniacally laughing with a fiendish look in her eyes. "That's right!" said the evolved sidekick, loyal to Jessie and James, Persian. "We will never let you use that poor Pokémon of evil, Team Rocket!" "How is a twerpy ten year old gonna defeat the rulers of the world, the all mighty Team Rocket!?" James said, with a fiendish grin. "You'll see!" Just then, the machine started to shake, and surge, sending sparks, and volts flying every where. Galebi was awakening... "Bi... Biiii... BIIIII!" cried the Pokémon in intense pain, as it cried and an orb of energy surrounded it. "What the...?" said Persian. "Bail!" screamed James, as Team Rocket escaped. Ash looked at Pikachu. "We have to take cover! Let's go!" Ash ran toward the stairs, but unbeknownst to him, Pikachu ran towards the machine, to free the scared Pokémon that was trapped in the device. Ash ran to the basement, while Pikachu tried to free Galebi. There was an explosion, as Ash finally turned back. "Pikachu!" A dimensional rift was made, sucking any and everything into it like a black hole. Every Pokémon Team Rocket has captured was sucked into the hole. Entire PokéDexs of Pokémon, Legendaries even, sucked into this dimensional vortex. It then sucks in surroundings. Pokémon Centers, PokéMarts, a Pokémon lab, and entire region sucked into the vortex, all passing Pikachu's eyes as they slowly start to close. He see's a Shaymin pass his eyes as they finally close. Pikachu faints... He soon wakes in a decimated forest. Nurse Joys grabbing belongings, Pokémon scattering, the Legendaries are gone...all but Shaymin...who sits by Pikachu, with his original PokéBall wrapped around his neck. Ash had given it to him as a gift...to mark an anniversary of how long they've known each other... Pikachu looks at Shaymin and then examines his surroundings. "Pika..." He notices a nearby McDonald's, and sees people leaving with bags of food. "PI!" He smiles, looks to Shaymin and pulls it there._

Episode I: Pikachu's Ghostly Experience

I sat with Casterwill and Ichigo. "Ghost, you're really putting 'em away." said Casterwill, laughing a little, watching me stuff my face with fries. "Hey, I have a big appetite." I said, taking a bite of my Big Mac, being careful to not get any sauce on my Pikachu t-shirt. I haven't had much time to just sit and eat with my friends since I started college, and I honestly don't really have time now... I have a 15 page paper due tonight... The Art Institute leaves me very little time to relax. "Aaahhh!" I heard shrieked behind me. The three of us looked towards the noise, to see something small and yellow scarfing down ketchup. "Is that a...?" I slowly walked over to it, to see it was a...a Pikachu! It turned to me. "Pika..." it mumbled, as it looked at my Pikachu t-shirt. I picked it up and hugged it. "It's so cute!" "Pika chuuuu!" It electrocuted me and I passed out.

"Ghooost... Ghooooooost..." I heard a soft, feminine voice say. "Am I in heaven, sweet angel...?" "It's Ichigo, you dolt, and your laying on a McDonald's floor." My eyes opened and I looked around. I saw Casterwill. Still short and white. I saw Ichigo, still short and whiteER. I was kinda pissed. I mean I didn't wanna die, but heaven would have been sweeeeeeeeeet. I saw a Shaymin and a Pikachu, SHAYMIN AND PIKACHU! "Oh my god. So c..." I went in to hug them, and retreated. "Pikachu, you shocked me." "Pika pi..." I hesitantly picked it up and put it on my knee, and it allowed me to. I assume it felt bad for shocking me and didn't wanna fry me any further. "Wow, you're...real..." "Pi pika" he said, rolling his eyes. "He said 'Duh, moron." said Casterwill. "You speak Pikachu?" asked Ichigo. "I'm a little rusty. I saw a few videos on YouTube." We both gave him a weird look. "What, I love Pokémon..." "So do I, but I never looked THAT far into it..." "Do you want me to talk to the thing or not?" "Talk to it, ask what's going on." "I'll try" He knelt before it.

"Pika."

"Pika chu."

"Pika pi chu"

"Pi pikachu"

"Pika pikachu." It nodded. "Chu." Casterwill nodded. "Well...?" I asked. He nodded. "Interesting..." "Speak!" Ichigo shouted. "Oh... I got Ash, Galabi, Team Rocket, explosion, dimension. I'm assuming this is Ash's Pikachu and it got sent to our dimension, because of some explosion involving Team Rocket and something called a Galebi." "Any other options?" I asked. "Well, like I said, I'm rusty. It could just want more ketchup." I looked at the small, yellow rodent, and offered it a ketchup packet. It swatted it out of my hand. "Pika pi!" I looked at Casterwill. "We have to get this thing to a safe place." We nodded, and picked up Pikachu and Shaymin. I don't know where we're going to go from here...

I drove through the streets, and looked around. There were Pokémon EVERYWHERE... There were Turtwigs sleeping by trees... Muks coming in and out a sewers, Espurrs in dark alleyways... I saw Moltres circling the sun, before it disappeared... "Wow, there are Pokémon everywhere..." I said in pure amazement... "Can I go out and catch one?!" asked Casterwill ecstatically. "With what PokéBalls?" I asked. He pointed out the window. "Those." I looked to my left, and say a guy in a PokéMart uniform, selling PokéBalls out of a box. I pulled up next to him. "What are you doing out here?"

"Selling PokéBalls... I need the money, now that I'm in this unfamiliar place... The whole PokéMart was sucked in, and a lot of the stuff was destroyed... I'm selling whatever PokéBalls I had left that weren't destroyed. There were 3 boxes, and this was one of them..." I looked at my pocket, then back at my friends, then at the vendor... "How much for the whole box?" He looked at me in shock. "Why would you...?" "You need the money, and I know a lot of people who love Pokémon, and to have one would be their dream." He looked in the box... "How much do you have...?" "I have..." I looked in my wallet... "$60" "I'll take 45" He smiled. I gave him 50. "Keep the change." I smiled, took the box and drove away.

Casterwill went home with 6 PokéBalls, and Ichigo and I went to the house that we share with a lot of our friends. Chowng, Kezrid and Quail were on the couch, Abigail was at the dining room table, drawing, and Sloth was in the basement playing Blazblue. Pikachu and Shaymin were by my side and I walked in with the box of PokéBalls. "Ahem. WHAT'S UP BITCHES!" I shouted, and Kezrid followed "WHAT'S UP BITCHES!" followed by the 2 of us saying in unison "BITCHES!" Pikachu and Shaymin ran up and say on the coffee table in front the television, facing them. They're eyes widened... "Reeeally realistic plushies you got there, Ghost..." said Kezrid. "They're not plushies, they're real. That's an actual Shaymin, and That's Ash's Pikachu." "The fuck, how?!" asked Quail. "Shit happened, I'll explain later, but for now, I have PokéBalls, and there are Pokémon outside. 5 bucks a pop. C'mon widdit." "Did you see a Chimchar?" asked Chowng. "I did." He handed me a 5, took a PokéBall, and rushed out of the house. "Well that happened quickly..." "Wait, so there are actual Pokémon running around?" asked Quail. I nodded, and held out the box. "$5 a peice." He bought 6, and walked outside. "Abby! I saw Eevees!" Her eyes widened. Kezrid bought her a PokéBall, and she grabbed it and left. "Well, looks like Pokémon are real." I nodded, and took a 4 balls from the box. "I'm gonna go for my first few catches. C'mon Pikachu." he climbed up on my shoulder. "C'mon Shaymin. Up up." It climbed on my shoulder too and the three of us were off into the world of Pokémon.

I followed Abby into the Eevee field, and smiled at an Eevee sitting alone in the back. it looked sad and lonely, so I thought a warm smile would cheer it up. It had kind of a silver shine like it's fur was fine, thin strands of chrome... I think it was shiny! My first official, real life Pokémon encounter was with a SHINY EEVEE! I have to be careful not to startle it... I approached it slowly. "Hey little one..." I said. It looked at me and started to run. Pikachu hopped off my shoulder and chased it, blocking its path and halting it temporarily. They spoke for a second, but I don't speak Pokémon, so... They both stepped towards me, and Eevee looked at me nervously. I smilled and pet her. She smiled and I laughed. I looked her in the eyes. "Would you like to come with me? We'd have a lot of fuuuunnnn." I smiled, and her ear twitched, then she smiled and nodded. "Eevee!" She squealed and I pulled out a Pokéball. I caught her, and had a bright smile on my face after. Shiny Eevee. Aaaaaahhh. And I have just the name for her... "C'mon out Luna!" I let her out and she smiled at me. "Hey little one. Let's walk together." She smiled and we walked up to Abby, and we helped her catch an Eevee. It wasn't that hard, since I had my Eevee as well as Pikachu. Brining its energy down was a piece of cake, and we gave her the honors of throwing the PokéBall that encased it. "YAY!" she squealed and ran back to our place of residence.

Later that night, I went to my room which was more or less a closed off space in the basement, which was oddly big. I gave Shaymin, Luna and Pikachu my bed so they would have somewhere comfortable to sleep. They looked so peaceful when they sleep... It's actually kind of sad... I know that one day...they're going to have to go back to their world... I'm just hoping...that that day doesn't come anytime soon... I'm gonna miss them deeply... In the mean time, I can only pray that they enjoy their time in this world...

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
